Three-dimensional graphics processing is utilized in a number of applications, from electronic games, and movies to computer aided design (CAD). Conventionally, three-dimensional graphics processing includes a multi-step rendering process of transitioning from a database representation of three-dimensional objects to a two-dimensional projection of the object into a display space. The process generally includes setting up a polygon model (e.g., a plurality of primitives) of objects, applying linear transformation to each primitive, culling back facing primitives, clipping the primitives against a view volume, rasterizing the primitives to a pixel coordinate set, shading/lighting the individual pixels using interpolated or incremental shading techniques, and the like.
In the conventional art, aliased lines may be drawn differently depending upon the particular computer hardware. For example, when drawing a line strip, one or more pixels located at the end of one segment and the beginning of the next segment may be missed or may be lit twice. In another example, a line may be shifted in one direction with respect to the same line drawn by a different computer system. However, as computing device continue to progress it is desirable to rasterize lines so that they are drawn the same across various configurations of computer hardware.